


Predetermined Path

by InnocentDumpling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Self-Discovery, Sexual Frustration, Sexual References, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDumpling/pseuds/InnocentDumpling
Summary: Oikawa has gone his whole life, blissfully unaware of the fact that it is not common for males to see in colour unless they encounter their soulmate. It’s all he has ever known, until one fateful day the truth turns everything he knows upside down. [AU] [Iwaoi]Iwaoi Week 2020 - Day 5 - Soulmates
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Predetermined Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyscapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscapes/gifts).



> A huge thank you to my friend [iBloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo) for being my beta for this story.

“Turn to page 72,” the teacher orders, her stern voice echoing through the classroom as she gazes across the room. Her sharp gaze silently seeking a human sacrifice to force into the embarrassing task of reading out loud in English.

Oikawa frowns and buries his head deep within the stale pages of his foreign textbook. He’d rather participate in a humiliating sport over this any day. There’s simply no coming back from fumbling with a complicated language in front of so many of his peers. He has a cool reputation to uphold.

“Iwaizumi, read the first paragraph!” she calls out, voice booming.

Sighing in relief, Oikawa’s tense shoulders slacken as he shoots his childhood friend seated beside him a cheesy grin; silently thanking all the God’s in existence that he had not been chosen.  _ Sucks to be you Iwa-chan! _

Groaning, Iwaiz umi rolls his eyes, swiftly palming Oikawa’s smug face as he rises to his feet and proceeds to lift the textbook. “It has been discovered that colour blindness affects 99.9% of the male population globally from the age of three, see figure 4.1. After significant research into the field of study, it has been found that by the age of 40, this number can drop to 70% depending on the country,” he recites effortlessly, the foreign words flowing from his mouth as if it was his mother tongue.

“Colour blindness?” Oikawa repeats softly to himself, raising a brow as he stares up at Iwaizumi, transfixed by the smooth sound of his English accent. The concept of colour blindness wasn’t foreign. In fact, it was mentioned in passing quite frequently, but the stats were nothing short of shocking. He drags his gaze back to his textbook, fingers sliding across the page as he tries to catch up with the passage. 

“It has been long suspected that this drop is due to a change in the sexual health of the individuals. Some researchers, however, have gone as far as to explain this phenomenon as a result of one finding the other half of their spiritual core, otherwise known in Latin as a  _ dilectio  _ (trans. soulmate),” Iwaizumi states, his tone growing slacker as he finishes the lengthy paragraph and drops heavily back into his seat.

Soulmates, it was printed there before his eyes in black and white; as if such a concept was plain and simple. Oikawa’s throat tightens as his gaze darts across the page, several minor colour blindness tests seizing his attention. _ The Ishihara Color Blind Test,  _ he notes silently, his line of vision darting anxiously between the images displayed and the results page; passing at six of the sample tests with ease. 

Heart racing, Oikawa’s hands scramble to close the textbook as panic sets in. His chest constricts, pushing the air out of his lungs as he tries to calm the anxiety as it grips him whole to no avail. He aggressively pushes his chair backwards, slamming it into the desk behind him, proceeding to rush out of the room; the teacher calling out to him as he disappeared from sight. His pace slows down as he reaches the stairwell around the corner, his mind ablur as he begins his descent only to stop at the landing and stare aimlessly out the window.

Untainted vision. A soulmate. It didn’t make sense, but at the same time, it did. The instant he passed the last of the six sample tests there was no doubt in his heart who that person was. But did he realise? Did he feel the same or was he on the boring path to obtaining a straight life just like society hammered into them from a young age? Find a nice girl, get married, have kids and work like your life depended on it. It was simply the done thing in Japan. 

“What the fuck are you doing shitty-kawa?” Iwaizumi calls out from the top of the staircase, a disapproving frown pressed across his handsome face as he peers down at him; “You can’t just run out of class like that or you will get put on detention! You know Suzuki-sensei is ruthless!” His right-hand grips the knot in his tie, yanking gently to loosen it as he slowly makes his way down the staircase.

Forcing a fake smile Oikawa waves playfully; “Did you miss me too much Iwa-chan? Come on, be honest,” he responds, attempting to push the anxiety away. What good would honesty do in this situation? Grant Iwaizumi permission to ridicule him for the rest of time? Or better yet, cause him to distance himself? If he wanted things to remain somewhat normal, repressing that information appeared to be the best bet.

Eyes rolling, Iwaizumi slips his hands into his pockets and strides over to his teammate, closing the space between them in two short steps; “Don’t talk crap! This is serious! If you are in detention that means no training, idiot!” 

Iwaizumi’s hot breath skims across his cheeks as he stands before him, serious brows pinched together as concern and frustration drips from his statement. He wasn’t wrong. 

“Oh well, I can just charm Suzuki-sensei. I can worm my way out of trouble, older women always have a thing for sporting stars,” he states matter-of-factly, his eyes locking with the somewhat threatening gaze of the man he adored. Irritating him was always a great deflector. He was a hot-head through and through, seeing red the instant a careless remark was made.

“Stop talking shit, we both know you don’t fuck old ladies! You’re flirty but you aren’t a manwhore,” Iwaizumi fires back, eyes narrowing as he slams both his hands on the wall beside Oikawa’s neck. “Be straight with me. No bullshit for five fucking minutes and then you can go back to your usual clownassery. What the fuck happened?” he urges, his tone growing darker.

Exhaling heavily, Oikawa forces a half-hearted smile. There were so many different ways he could respond; with the truth, a dismissive comment or even another deflective statement. But that look in Iwaizumi’s eyes begged him not to trifle with him, he was pleading for it in his own, rough manner. Part of him, a large part wanted to toy with him, to deny that it wasn’t anything more than nature calling him to the bathroom; but he wasn’t stupid. It would just undoubtedly infuriate him when he asked for plain and simple honesty.

“I can’t be straight for anyone,” Oikawa states flatly, his gaze lacking it’s usual playfulness as he stares calmly up at his companion.

Iwaizumi slams his left palm hard against the concrete wall once more. “Stop messing around Shitty-kawa!” he snaps, nostrils flaring. Was this a joke to him?

“Iwa-chan, stop ruining my special moment!” Oikawa whines submissively, eyes softening as he proceeds to let loose an audible sigh. 

“What moment? All I’ve heard so far is you talking crap and dodging questions like you always do,” Iwaizumi responds, snappy as always.  _ Does everything have to be a game to him? _

Heart racing, Oikawa swallows hard, his gaze lowering for a moment. The words he’s kept locked away for years spilling from his lips in a whisper, “I like men, Iwa-chan. This is the first time I’m saying it out loud.”

Realisation hits Iwaizumi like a tonne of bricks. Countless odd interactions suddenly unravelling in his mind as he looks back at his childhood friend. His usual confident appearance clouded by a mix of shame and nerves as he averts his gaze, opting to stare down at their shoes. It felt eerily familiar staring back at Oikawa as he stood there, shoulders slumped as he anxiously awaited his reaction. 

Not too many years earlier Iwaizumi considered coming out to him, and yet every time he tried to bring up the topic the timing never seemed right. There was always something. So he did the next best thing, he told his parents. It was difficult to not expect the worst, the fear of rejection was beyond crippling. 

Pushing his own memories aside, Iwaizumi sighs a hand seizing Oikawa’s chin, forcing his gaze to meet his own. “Don’t look away Shitty-kawa. What’s the big deal you drama queen?” he replies at last, his strong voice cutting through the discomfort present in the air between them as he released his grip on his chin. “Am I supposed to be shocked or something? I would’ve been more shocked if you were straight,” he proceeds teases in an attempt to put him at ease.

The heat of Iwaizumi’s touch lingers on his chin as he stares deep into his dark eyes, his heart racing. “What do you mean it’s not a big deal? It’s a huge deal!” he replies dumbfoundedly, “and I could be bisexual, you don’t know!”

“It’s not a big deal because it’s just part of who you are. That won’t affect how I see you matter what,” Iwaizumi replies simply as he slips his hands into the depths of his pockets. “Oh, and there is no way you’re bisexual. I’d eat your feral used training socks before you’d willingly stick your dick inside a woman,” he half laughs as he cocks his head to one side, a sincere smile gripping his lips.

It was hard to be unphased by his statement and such loyal, unwavering support. Oikawa’s lips quiver for a moment before he forces a fake gasp at his later statement in an attempt to shield his heart from further vulnerability. There was only so much he could handle in a matter of minutes. A hand gracefully flicks up to cover his gaping mouth, “So perverted, Iwa-chan!” 

“Not perverted, just confident,” Iwaizumi corrects him, snickering softly to himself.

Huffing, Oikawa raises a brow. “Excuse me, I need to go find Suzuki-sensei and make some hot plans for tonight,” he states dramatically, his need to prove a point knowing no moral bounds.

“Go ahead,” Iwaizumi states as he gestures to the staircase, a sly smirk gripping his lips as he twists his lips knowingly.

Eyes widening in horror, Oikawa stamps his left foot. “How cruel! You were really going to let me pimp my body out!” He exclaims in horror.

“Calm down. I didn’t think you would do it even for a second, Loser-kawa,” Iwaizumi confesses, eyes rolling dismissively; disinterested in playing his little game any longer. “You still haven’t told me why you left class earlier. Coming out of the closet is hardly related,” he reminds him, pulling the conversation back on track.

“I came out to you because that reading made me realise that for as long as I can remember, I’ve seen things the same as I do now. With perfect vision,” Oikawa explains slowly, anxiety creeping back in as he tried his best to keep it at bay. It felt foolish even dwelling on the topic let alone giving it so much thought, but somehow it made sense; “That textbook explained confusing feelings I’ve struggled with for years. Now I know why I feel this way. I’ve met my soulmate.”

Quirking a bushy brow, Iwaizumi stares blankly at Oikawa. “I have perfect vision but I don’t believe that crap for a second,” he retorts, harsh as always; “That soulmate shit is just a pseudoscience, it hardly belongs in a textbook since it’s not proven at all.”

Such blatant denial cut deep, there was no denying it. Features scrunching up, Oikawa frowns; “But I know it isn’t, Iwa-chan! I even think I know who he is because I’ve always felt this unexplainable connection when I’m with him.” How could he deny something that he had barely given a few minutes of thought to? It was baffling.

“You sound like one of those lovesick girls in our class, Lame-kawa,” Iwaizumi taunts, rolling his eyes dramatically in a clear attempt to further infuriate his teammate. “You will make a fool out of yourself if you go up to whoever you think this guy is, and rave on like you are now. You could even get your lights knocked out if you say it to the wrong guy!” he warns firmly, his expression serious as always.

Wincing at the thought, Oikawa exhales heavily; gaze softening as his emotions take hold; “Iwa-chan, don’t say that.” The thought of facing rejection from a violently inclined male wasn’t something to joke about, it was cruel and terrifying. Was he trying to scare him or just warn him? It was impossible to know for sure. 

“Don’t make that face. I’m just trying to stop you from getting hurt,” Iwaizumi quips as he scratches the back of his neck; “Not everyone will not be kind if you discussed this with them.”

“But Iwa-cha — ” Oikawa whines as he reaches forward, tugging gently on his childhood crushes sleeve, only to be cut short.

“Let’s just go back to class before Sensei puts us both in deten — ” Iwaizumi interjects, as his gaze drifts down to Oikawa’s grip on his shirt. Before he could even finish his sentence a pair of warm lips crash down upon his, a familiar arm snaking around his neck, deepening the kiss. His eyes widen as his body tenses up, shocked by the sudden bold move of his childhood friend.

Heart racing, Oikawa squeezes his eyes shut as his lips work over Iwaizumi’s. At first shock and hesitation are all that greet him causing a cold pit to settle deep within his stomach until suddenly, his lips part as he kisses him back. An unrivalled hunger is present in his actions as he backs the setter up against the wall, the cold concrete pressing up against his back as Oikawa’s tongue greedily dances with his own. 

Their lips slip and slide over one another as they fight for dominance. A series of soft moans proceeding to glide from their point of conjunction as their taut bodies become entangled further, chests pressed together and crotches brushing past one another in the process. 

Oikawa’s hands scrape down the centre of Iwaizumi’s back as his crushes’ lips depart from his own. Eyes flutter open as he stares dazed across at his companion, struggling to catch his breath in the wake of such an utterly intoxicating exchange.

Breathing heavily, Iwaizumi tries to regain his composure, his mind running a hundred miles an hour, he stares back at his equally flushed companion. “We can’t do this, Oikawa,” he whispers between enamoured breaths;  _ I wasn’t expecting that. You caught me off guard. _

Heart sinking, Oikawa’s hands tremble and slip from Iwaizumi’s back; “Why? It was so nice, and you kissed me back.”

“I kissed you back because I like men. There’s nothing more to it,” Iwaizumi replies dismissively, his throat tightening as he forces the harsh statement to spill from his lips. “I didn’t feel a spark. It felt like I was kissing a friend, not a lover,” he adds with little to no hesitation, dealing another painful blow to the setter.  _ I’m sorry. I’m not ready to do this.  _

Swallowing hard, Oikawa pushes off the wall and walks over to peer out the window beside them; vision growing misty despite his best efforts to contain himself. “Oh, I see,” he replies simply; “I must’ve misread things. I thought you might’ve cared for me too.”

Hot breath catches in the back of Iwaizumi’s throat as guilt sets in at the sight of the man he adored beyond measure. Why did things have to be this way? Part of him aches to rush forward, to take back the lies he sprouted out of fear. Yet he found himself unable to move. Instead, he stood there, staring at Oikawa as bleak statements flowed from his once confident lips, it was beyond painful. There wasn’t even a word worthy enough for such a feeling. It was the kind of excruciating pain that seared into your heart itself, ensuring that the guilt was eternalised as penance for his transgression. 

“You thought I was saying all those things out of jealousy right?” Iwaizumi manages to enquire, at last, dragging his gaze from the slumped shoulders of his companion. “We have known each other since we were toddlers, so it would explain your lack of colour blindness and my own, right?” he adds, a poor attempt to try and soften the blow of his prior statements.  _ You might be ready to face this weird soulmate thing head-on, but it petrifies me. I need to have control of my life.  _

Oikawa drags his gaze over his left shoulder, eying Iwaizumi in his peripheral vision. “The idea of having a soulmate is terrifying,” he confesses, the corners of his lips curving upwards into a bittersweet smile; “But I just knew, if it was you it would be okay. Because I love you.” 

There it was, the finishing blow in Oikawa’s assault of guilt. Wincing, Iwaizumi turns away, averting his gaze as his eyes tremble, the pain he had been suppressing desperately aching for release. Something he could not allow him to bear witness to. “Well, whoever your soulmate is, he’s going to rue the day he was born because you are a major pain in the ass, that’s for sure,” he teases in response; “Come on, let’s go back to class.”

Silence befalls them for a few long moments, only the sound of Iwaizumi’s footsteps as he scales the stairs serving to break up the unnerving atmosphere. “You can go back,” Oikawa calls out, turning to face his teammate who was halfway up the staircase; “I’ll follow you back in a minute.”

Iwaizumi stops in his tracks, refusing to turn back as he sighs. “Alright,” he replies as he continues to make his way up the staircase.  _ For now, the love I have for you needs to wait. I need to know it’s how I feel, and not some predetermined path that’s beyond my control. _

Tearing his gaze away from Iwaizumi’s back, Oikawa scuffs his feet across the concrete flooring.  _ I know you’re lying, Iwa-chan. But I’ll love you, no matter what. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading another one of my angsty Iwaoi stories! You can find my first story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641750).
> 
> If you have a moment please consider leaving a review as I’d love to hear your feedback and thoughts on this story.
> 
> If you want to chat you can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ImpureDumpling).


End file.
